1. Technological Field
The present disclosure relates generally to the field of data and content distribution and delivery. In one exemplary aspect, the disclosure relates to determining a desirable or optimal access point or other wireless interface configuration within a premises, including a number and type of wireless interface devices and an optimal positioning thereof within the premises.
2. Description of Related Technology
Extant wireless installations generally rely on a manual means of determining an optimized location for positioning a wireless interface (e.g., an access point (AP), wireless access point (WAP), router, etc.) within a premises. As is well known, a wireless interface enables multiple wireless-enabled user or client devices in various locations within range of the wireless interface to communicate effectively simultaneously over a given air interface (e.g., Wi-Fi under IEEE Std. 802.11x). The optimal location of the wireless interface is sometimes a three-dimensional spatial problem, as client devices that will communicate with the wireless interface may be located on the same floor of a building or structure in any direction, and also on different floors above and below the wireless interface's position. In addition, at any of the locations where a client device is located, other local factors affecting the device's ability to communicate with the wireless interface may also exist, such as radio frequency (RF) signal path loss/attenuation (such as due to interposed materials), signal reflections, fading, localized “shading” and interference from other RF or electromagnetic sources.
Additionally, the characteristics of a wireless interface and the client devices are such that they may have directional RF properties due to, e.g., variances in antenna gain in different directions.
Furthermore, the construction of buildings has an effect on determining an optimal location; for example, construction involves the use of different materials that have different attenuation properties at exemplary radio frequencies used in wireless systems (e.g., 2.4 GHz, 3.6 GHz and 5 GHz), such as concrete, brick, dry-wall, wood, glass, metal framing, etc. Also, signals at these frequencies create multi-path propagation throughout the building, especially at increasing distances from the wireless interface, and can be quite unpredictable. Thus, all the client device locations are individually different in terms of the propagation path to and from the wireless interface.
Currently, even the most advanced tools rely on a technician who is installing and/or a user placing the wireless interface at a ‘best guess’ position, then making measurements throughout the structure to verify that the entire structure (or at least the portions of greatest importance to the user) is covered adequately in terms of signal strength. Usually the first location that the user or technician places the wireless interface is not optimal, or worse, the user/technician does not have enough information about the system's wireless link performance to make a proper adjustment to the initial location, and hence must make an “educated guess” as to what location might be better. This positioning process is iterative, in that the technician will need to make several measurements, then move the wireless interface to another location to improve on the last set of results, until the links to all of the client devices within the building are deemed sufficient for the final application (streaming video, internet browsing, etc.).
In the event that all “critical” locations/applications cannot be serviced with adequate signal, a second wireless interface may even be required, thereby further complicating the installation, and in some cases necessitating hand-offs between one wireless interface and the another when, e.g., a user moves from one location to the other during use.
Therefore, what are needed are improved apparatus and methods for enabling positioning of a wireless interface for optimal connectivity to all of the client devices within a premises, taking into account RF signal path loss/attenuation, signal reflections, fading, localized shading, and interference. Such improved wireless interface location identification methods and apparatus would ideally be provided across multiple client devices within a premises, and would be implemented using mechanisms readily available to a user, thereby obviating use of a specialist or technician.